


Waste Not, Want Not

by triste



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Crossdressing Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 04:54:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triste/pseuds/triste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hong Kong pushes his luck (and gets away with it)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waste Not, Want Not

**Title:** Waste Not, Want Not  
 **Author:** Triste  
 **Fandom:** Hetalia  
 **Pairing:** Hong Kong/England  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Status:** Complete  
 **Disclaimer:** Not mine

Originally written for the [Hetalia kink meme](http://hetalia-kink.livejournal.com/9482.html?thread=12157706#t12157706). ♥

~~

England was nothing like France. Poncing around in women’s clothing was not one of his hobbies. Besides, he wasn’t even drunk. He might have been more susceptible to Hong Kong’s request otherwise. “Because it’s my birthday,” just didn’t cut it.

Maybe it was payback for what he had done to Hong Kong when he’d been younger, making him wear formal, unfamiliar apparel, teaching him how to be a proper gentleman. He hadn’t seemed to resent it too much at the time, not that he ever really made his opinion known. He had always been a quiet child, an obedient child, who did whatever England told him. Now their roles were very much reversed, with Hong Kong being the one to dress England in what he wanted, being the one to tell England what to do instead of it being the other way around.

The words “I want” sounded strange coming from Hong Kong’s lips after so many years of hearing “I understand” and “as you wish”. He wasn’t a child anymore. His desires were those of an adult’s. 

“You’re a pervert,” England accused.

“So are you,” Hong Kong countered.

England couldn’t argue with that. 

And so, he found himself acquiescing, ridiculous as it felt (even though he’d already given Hong Kong a handmade gift, the greedy sod). 

“Don’t worry,” Hong Kong assured him. “They’re brand new. I bought them just for you.”

“How kind,” England said, sarcastic. “If you’ll leave the room for a moment while I get changed...”

Hong Kong’s response was unusually assertive. “I’m staying. Besides, you need my help.”

He did, England admitted grudgingly, at least with one of the items. He turned away, avoiding Hong Kong’s gaze, too embarrassed to meet it head on.

“Don’t,” Hong Kong said softly. “I want to watch.”

England scowled, blushing, but turned so he was facing Hong Kong as he began to undress himself. His sweater vest went first as he pulled it up over his head and off, folding it away neatly. His tie was next to go. The shirt followed soon after along with trousers, shorts and socks. 

Hong Kong beckoned. “Come here.”

England did. This time he had to show his back as Hong Kong laced him into the corset he’d produced earlier. Hong Kong’s hands were warm and efficient as they worked. He slid them lightly over England’s sides once he had completed his task, making him shiver.

“Now for the rest.”

Next was the white lace thong. Hong Kong only moved to offer his assistance again when it came to the stockings. He dropped to his knees, taking the utmost care in sliding the stockings one by one above England’s calves, over his knees until they reached mid-thigh. 

The garter belt was last. Hong Kong stood up to admire his handiwork. “Yes,” he said. “This is good.”

‘This is stupid,’ England wanted to argue. Instead, he said, “Fine. What else do you want?”

Hong Kong raised his eyebrows. “I should think that was obvious.”

“Right,” England said awkwardly, feeling even more foolish. “Get on with it, then.”

Hong Kong looked thoughtful for a moment. England followed him with his gaze, baffled, until he finally came to a stop and seated himself in the chair by the bedroom window. “In my lap.”

England obeyed with reluctance, balancing himself on Hong Kong’s thighs. Hong Kong reached for England’s hips, pulling him closer until he was settled more comfortably. “Anymore demands, you bossy brat?”

Hong Kong smiled lazily. “I’m sure I’ll come up with something. For now, I just want to get my money’s worth. This underwear was expensive.”

“I see,” England said. “In that case, you should be careful with it.”

“Careful,” Hong Kong echoed, running an index finger under the waistband of England’s thong and snapping it. “Hmm.”

His thumbs moved down across the bare skin of England’s upper thighs, causing him to shiver again. He took his time touching until England’s impatience pushed its way to the fore.

“I thought I told you to get a move on?”

“Oh,” Hong Kong said. “All right.”

And with that, he gave England just what he’d been demanding. 

This was better, England thought. He didn’t feel quite so self-conscious with Hong Kong kissing him at last. He could lose himself like this, could forget about the ridiculous situation he’d gotten himself into. He wouldn’t admit to being turned on by it, never in a million years. Hong Kong probably knew no matter how hard England tried to hide it. He’d always been uncannily perceptive.

England let Hong Kong’s hands roam freely over his thighs, his stomach, his ass. It wasn’t that he didn’t appreciate the foreplay, because he did, but he still felt vaguely uncomfortable, albeit increasingly horny. Besides, he didn’t want Hong Kong to be so gentle. It was okay for him to be a little more forceful, a little more demanding. That was what England preferred.

His head fell back on his shoulders to allow Hong Kong to kiss his way down his throat, moaning in annoyance when Hong Kong stopped and pulled back. He had that thoughtful look on his face again, the one that made England squirm in annoyance.

“What is it now?” 

Hong Kong pursed his lips. “I should have made you wear high heels.”

England leaned in to nip him none too gently on the neck. “Don’t push your luck.”

Hong Kong made another “hmm” noise. “Note to self,” he said, snaking an arm around England’s waist possessively, “buy a pair of fuck me shoes next year.”

“High heels can do a lot of damage, you know.”

“Only when used incorrectly and with the intention of inflicting severe physical damage.”

England nearly laughed. Hong Kong was as pragmatic and deadpan as ever, even during sex. He wasn’t one to miss an opportunity, no matter how slim. Suddenly England’s amusement turned to suspicion. “You’re not secretly filming this, are you?”

Hong Kong’s expression was all innocence, which was amazing considering where his hands currently were. “Whatever you do mean?”

“I know the way you operate,” England said. “Profit over people, right? That bastard France would pay a stupid amount of money to get footage like this. Whether he’d use it to masturbate over or as blackmail material, I have no idea. France being France, I reckon both.”

Hong Kong cocked his head. “That certainly sounds tempting. It would also be an easy and effective way of earning extra income. However, it *is* my birthday. This is a private celebration. That said, I have no objection of filming you tomorrow, should you agree to the making of an amateur pornographic production.”

“Absolutely not. Burn this image into your brain, because you’re never going to see me dressed like this again.”

England thought he caught the words “only if I get you drunk”, but since Hong Kong had apparently had enough of conversation and was intent on pursuing far more interesting and pleasurable things, he let it drop.

Kisses that started off languid and lingering soon turned messy and intense. It was frustrating for England to have Hong Kong still fully clothed, but Hong Kong stopped him when he attempted to undo his pants.

“Not yet,” he said breathlessly. “I want you up against the wall.”

“Fuck yes,” England moaned. “That’s more like it.” He moved to position himself, startled temporarily when Hong Kong chose to remove the flimsy lace thong with a sharp rip. “I thought you said that was expensive?”

“It was in the way.” Hong Kong didn’t sound too concerned, so England couldn’t bring himself to be either, not when Hong Kong’s fingers were busy probing at his ass, getting him slick and open and ready to be fucked.

England braced himself, palms flat, legs spread, the burning skin of his face pressed against the cool wall. 

Preparation done with, Hong Kong unzipped his pants at last, lowering them just enough to release his cock. “Ready?” he asked.

“*Yes*,” England hissed.

And then Hong Kong was inside him, England gritting his teeth to bite back another curse. Hong Kong’s hands were on his hips, holding him firmly in place as he began to move. England reached down to touch himself, stroking in time with the sound of Hong Kong’s rhythmic grunts every time he thrust. 

He was starting to feel dizzy, both from what Hong Kong was doing and from the constriction of the corset. He was getting closer, more desperate until relief finally came and sent him over the edge. Hong Kong took England’s sticky hand and lifted it to his mouth, panting around his fingers as he cleaned them with his tongue. “Waste not, want not, eh?” he said, voice strained.

England wanted to say something, but couldn’t. It was a struggle just to breathe. He felt it, the moment Hong Kong came, heard it when Hong Kong’s breath hitched sharply. 

“Definitely money well spent,” Hong Kong said shakily, pressing a kiss to England’s shoulder.

England couldn’t agree more.

 

End.


End file.
